This invention relates to an acoustic diaphragm made of a mica sheet and having an improved Young's modulus.
Diaphragms for acoustic devices such as the cone of a loudspeaker have previously been made of pulp paper. Since conventional acoustic diaphragms of this kind have a low Young's modulus and their first resonance frequency point does not reside in a sufficiently high frequency range, they suffer from the defect of causing low-fidelity reproduction of sounds. Furthermore, because of their low moisture resistance, their Young's modulus changes by moisture absorption.